


Public Limitations

by ArraFrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, In Public, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets a heated call from Wade while he's having lunch with Gwen and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Limitations

“So how do you think you did on the midterm, Harry?” Gwen asked as the three of them set down their trays of food on their usual table in meal hall. It was out of the way, not secluded but certainly not in the middle of things so they could hear themselves speak.

Harry gave Gwen a look, one she and Peter had seen a dozen times in relation to school. It wasn't necessarily one of Harry's favorite things, to have his two best friends at the top of their classes.

“Right. Sorry I asked.” Gwen smiled sympathetically, but shrugged it off because she knew he wasn't being entirely serious.

“You correct the professor on one of the questions again, Gwen?” Harry retorted.

“Oh, that was one time, Harry.”

Peter opened his mouth to contribute to the conversation and break up the banter that broke out between his two friends when his phone went off with the familiar “I wanna fuck you like an animal” tone. Usually he only heard that ringtone when he was alone, in the evening, never while he was on campus. 

Gwen and Harry gave him a curious and amused look at the ringtone but from what he gathered, they wouldn't mind if he answered it and Peter definitely did not want to attract any attention from the loud song.

“Uh, hi?” Peter flipped open his phone and pressed it to his ear.

“ _Pete! Guess what I'm doing right now!”_

Peter rolled his eyes at Wade's near breathless voice, the stupid merc was probably in the middle of a mission right now and he was calling Peter to make things more interesting. Wade had stated many times that the look on his enemies faces while he talked on the phone or multi-tasked and barely paid any attention to them as he cut their limbs off was one of his favorite parts of the job. The details were gruesome and Peter tended to throw the phone down on his bed so he wouldn't be able to hear anything but still keep Wade on the line so he was happy.

“Oh I'm dying to know.”

“ _Laying on your bed, at your apartment, naked, with my hand on my cock.”_

The rate at which Peter's pulse quickened nearly sent him into shock. His voice was a bit high when he finally spoke and he coughed to brush it off as a hiccup or something so he wouldn't alarm his friends. “Y-you're... really! Why is that?”

“ _Smells like you. The sheets and mm... Peter so good.”_

“Holy- uh you know. That sounds good but maybe you could save this for another time?” Quickly Peter glanced up at Gwen and Harry who were thankfully still in their heated discussion about textbooks or tests or something that sounded like white noise to him at the moment.

“ _Oh~ let's see... it's Thursday and clock says which means Gwenny and that dumbshit Harry are sitting with you right now when I'm getting you hot and flustered.”_

Wade's sultry voice went straight to his tightening pants despite his better judgment and he shifted in his seat, hoping Gwen and Harry wouldn't notice the rising blush on his cheeks. He deeply regretted letting Wade know his schedule. 

“ _Squirming in your seat thinking about my hand on my cock, wishing it was your mouth instead, taking me deep in your throat.”_

“Wow that sounds... um... yeah I agree.” Peter tried to steady his voice, he knew it was going to start trembling with want soon because Wade's dirty mouth was going to kill him.

“ _Didn't even have to teach you to use your tongue like I did everything else. To think, a nerd like you already knowing how to use that tongue in such a filthy way.”_

For once Peter didn't argue with Wade because everything he said made Peter bite down on his tongue to suppress the moan he desperately wanted to let loose. But in the middle of the crowded meal hall, with Gwen and Harry sitting  _right across from him_ , when his pants were ridiculous tight, was  _not_ the moment for this. Everything logical in Peter's mind told him to hang up on Wade, to save this talk for later because this was only going to get him into trouble but the blood flow to his mind wasn't particularly strong at this point.

“ _Fuck the things you could do with that tongue if you were here.”_ Wade moaned and Peter clenched his hand around the phone and his fork that was still in his other hand.

“What, uh, what else?” Peter didn't add the 'if I was there' part because that would be too suspicious and Gwen was already glancing at him in confusion. She wasn't paying him too much mind but she was obviously concerned with the conversation that had Peter's voice so tense.

“ _I bet you look so hot right now. Blushing in front of your friends, trying not to let on how much you want me to bend you over that table and fuck you right in front of everyone. You'd scream and beg for more, getting off on all the eyes watching you.”_

“Fuck...” Peter breathed, dropping his fork loudly on the table at the suggestion. He never knew how much something like that could turn him on before. Not that he'd ever do it but Wade saying it, with that voice, while he was stroking himself on his bed... it was doing a number on his poker face.

“Peter is everything okay?” Gwen asked and Peter only nodded frantically, not trusting his voice and instead giving her a look and the wave of his hand suggesting it was nothing of concern and to go back to her conversation. Luckily she understood and even though she exchanged a suspicious glance with Harry, they continued on with their discussion.

“ _That get you going, Spidey? Thinking about what your friends would think to see you moaning and begging underneath someone like me.”_

Peter didn't speak, he barely breathed, he had to focus all his energy on keeping his lips shut because every heated word was making him shake with need and he wanted nothing more than to jump up and run back to the apartment, swing down the streets without caring who saw him without his mask on because he wanted to be in that bed with Wade right this moment.

“ _You'd get off on it. All your friends learning what a filthy slut Peter Parker really is. I wouldn't even have to move. You'd be so desperate for me that you'd fuck yourself on my cock, wanting more, needing me to fill you until I'd give in and fuck you so hard and fast into the table that you'd come screaming my name in front of everyone.”_

A soft moan escaped Peter's lips before he could muffle it, putting his hand over his mouth to keep his breathing quiet.

“You're not looking too good, Peter. Are you feeling alright?” Gwen asked, hers and Harry's attention fully on him now. He could feel the full tilt blush on his cheeks and down his neck, he knew he was impossibly hard under the table and he could only imagine how lustful his eyes looked right now.

“Fine.” Peter blurted out, averting his gaze and wanting to disappear.

“ _Are you hard, Peter?”_ Wade's voice was deep and even though Peter knew he was amused by this, he was far too turned on to mock him at the moment.

Peter gasped, nodding against the phone, his brain not entirely functioning properly.

“ _Come on, Peter. Open that pretty mouth of yours and tell me.”_

“Yeah.” Peter whispered, ignoring how intently Gwen and Harry were watching him. He was beyond hoping his friends wouldn't catch on to what was going on.

“ _Do you wanna touch yourself?”_

“Yeah...”

“ _Wanna hear me come?”_

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, keeping his breathing to a minimum. “Yes.”

As though on command, Wade was groaning and gasping in his ear, that same tone he heard every time Peter had his mouth around Wade's cock and he was coming down his throat. Peter had to bite down on his fist to keep himself from moaning along with him and as a reminder not to touch himself in the presence of others.

“ _Fuck... you're gonna have a mess to clean when you get home.”_ Wade chuckled in his ear, the lust not entirely driven from his voice but the sarcasm was certainly rebooted to full power.

“Great...” Peter sighed even though he didn't much care right now. He just wanted to  _get home_  and have Wade fuck him into the mattress, over his desk, against the wall, anywhere they could manage at this point really.

“ _Skip your next class.”_  It wasn't a suggestion and Peter certainly didn't mistake it for one.

“Definitely.” He hung up before Wade could agitate him further by whispering more obscene promises and fantasies in his ear and he offered his friends a convincing smile before occupying his mouth with his cold food, praying they wouldn't ask questions and that they would leave the table before he did. As much as Wade's words turned him on, if Peter wasn't ready to tell his friends that he was Spider-man, there was certainly no way he could tell them about his other secret past time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
